Why Girls Wear Skirts
by Fake Nails Real Heart
Summary: Ty Lee wants Azula to enjoy the rain as much as she does. [Azula/Ty Lee smutlet]


Ty Lee ran out into the rain as Azula watched from the palace. She hated water and she wished it did not exist in the first place. To her, rain somehow was worse than the ocean. Azula watched Ty Lee twirl and twirl and twirl. She was spinning like a top. Azula might have been impressed if it was someone other than her girlfriend doing it.

Jealousy did not just mean interrogating each other about their whereabouts and beating up sleazy guys. They never could stop envying each other.

Azula almost envied Ty Lee at this moment. She looked carefree, and Azula imagined that that would be easier. A life of reckless behavior and blissful ignorance sounded nice to the princess from time to time.

"Please come dance with me, princess!" Ty Lee exclaimed, stopping her swirling and extending both hands. Rainwater dripped from them; Azula wanted nothing to do with that. "I want you to love rain like I do. Please."

"We like different things," Azula said, stepping away from the courtyard instead of towards it. "That's normal. I refuse to love the rain."

"Do you love me?" Ty Lee asked, not lowering her arms.

"Maybe," Azula replied after a long, long pause that made Ty Lee think it was a yes.

"Then come love me out here, please. If we get soaking wet we have a great excuse to take our clothes off." Ty Lee winked, but Azula was unimpressed. "You're scared. Azula, please don't be scared. Please don't be scared of water."

"I am not scared," Azula snapped, clenching her fists.

"Then please come prove it," Ty Lee said hopefully, ignoring their hierarchy.

Azula walked to Ty Lee. She was pelted by raindrops. They almost hurt her skin, or maybe she was imagining it. She _was_ afraid of water, but she was _not_ going to let Ty Lee know that she was scared of anything at all.

So Azula took Ty Lee's hands in hers, and they danced in the rain.

Azula hated every second of it.

"Let's take a permanent break," Azula said. Water dripped from her lips and she wanted to curse the sky.

They walked to the sheltered area that Azula had stood in before making a stupid decision.

When they locked eyes, their hearts fluttered.

Ty Lee pushed Azula against the palace wall with her strong arms. When Azula hit the damp wall, it drenched her clothes and made her back itch. Those complaints, however, meant nothing when she had an incredibly beautiful woman's hands all over her.

Azula kissed Ty Lee and slid her hands to the small of Ty Lee's back. She yanked herself and her girlfriend together so that their throbbing hot blood could unite. Their wet clothes stuck together, exposing every contour. Now they were even more hungry for each other.

"Do you want to go inside?" Azula whispered into Ty Lee's ear. Her tongue flickered out and brushed against the acrobat's neck. It made Ty Lee's spine tingle.

"I've always wanted to have sex in the rain," Ty Lee replied, her eyes alight. Azula gazed into them with hers and pulled Ty Lee back to her again. Their breasts touched and their nipples hardened. They did oh so much in tandem.

Ty Lee moaned and Azula could not wait any longer to switch places. She kissed Ty Lee first and they spun around with their lips locked, not breaking them for a single passionate second.

Azula pushed Ty Lee up higher on the wet wall and they simultaneously realized why girls wear skirts. Azula kissed Ty Lee all over in a flurry of feverish contact. Ty Lee moaned and hoped there were no people or animals watching. She did not think about that part. Azula undid the front of Ty Lee's clothes and ran her cold, soaked hand over Ty Lee's right breast, stopping to swirl a dripping fingernail around her nipples.

She snaked her hand down to caress the smooth expanse of Ty Lee's skin.

Ty Lee offered a passionate kiss and they twirled in an extremely slow circle, locking lips this second time too.

Azula leaned against the wall. The heat of her body was enough to make steam.

Ty Lee smiled deviously and kissed the top of Azula's breast. It was ivory and it tasted like rainwater and sweet sweat. She dropped gracefully onto her knees and kissed Azula's lower stomach. Azula contorted herself against the wall and the motion of her tongue makes the princess's hands evaporate raindrops.

And they confirmed their suspicion that, yes, this was definitely why girls wear skirts.


End file.
